


Anything and Everything Drabble Dump

by ElizaFelidae, RashaTheWriter (ElizaFelidae)



Category: Assassin's Creed, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Will add more fandoms later, it just required a fandom to start, was gonna make a dmc one first anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaFelidae/pseuds/ElizaFelidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaFelidae/pseuds/RashaTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yandere!Vergil? Hell yeah.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. This is just an intro.

Eliza and I agreed to have this shared story where each chapter will be a different drabble by one of us. They might end up fluffy, smutty, gorey, sad, angsty af or just some combination of all that AND MORE. So yea. I (Rasha) may take requests eventually but I do not know if Eliza will. But anyway, thats all for now. Later!


	2. Brother, why are you crying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Vergil? Hell yeah.

You needed to stop going on dates with that woman, Dante. What on EARTH was so great about her anyway? Obnoxious make-up, obnoxious laugh, hell, she sounded obnoxious while dying. I left her looking a little pretty for you when you get to her house.

Look at that, you're calling me now. 

'Why are you crying, brother?' I asked

Ah such empty words. You had no idea at the time. 

But then you found out, pointed your blade at me, and threw my own words back at me, mockingly, 'Why are you crying, brother?'

Its simple Dante. Because I love you. Didn't you love me too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I told you I like possessive Vergil in Devil May Hunt sooooo...


	3. The best medicine isn't a what, but a who.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this instead of sleeping. DMC1Dante/Resi4Leon  
> Cause   
> Idk  
> Sadness be here

What the hell was up with Leon's life? First it was Raccoon City, then it was the Ashley ordeal, where he found out Krauser wasn't actually dead. Instead, his late ex had faked his death. Then tried to kill him! When finishing Krauser off, Leon didnt know whether to be relieved, or cry.

But now he was in a strange alley-way shop: Devil May Cry, curled up on a bed next to the shop's owner, who was asleep. Post-fuck.

How did he get here? Well:

It started as a loner outing for drinks.

Then he met this guy at the bar, who said he could make Leon's problems all better, then called him a pretty boy.

They started with chatting outside and ended up with drunken make outs in the side alley of the shop and some special screaming in the bedroom. 

Did Leon feel better though? That he did. 

Dante called himself the best medicine for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said  
> Doin this instead of sleeping.  
> Yolo.


	4. Heat of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by me! (Eliza) wasn't Rasha's work great? ^ ^ she's so cool. Go check her out on sketch club ok? ^ ^ warning, this chapter is smutty and it's a threesome with two of the members being brothers. Mk, now that I've warned you, enjoy!

* * *

It was quiet, the heat of the day was the least active part. Everyone was inside trying to keep cool. Even at the top of the mountain, the assassin's of Masyaf took shelter inside. Only a few, out on assignment braved the choking heat, that and three young journeymen.

High up in a deserted tower just outside of the gates of Maysaf; Malik, Altaïr, and Kadar were spending time 'bonding'.

"Get off of me!" Malik yelled, as he was pinned down by the son of none. "Altaïr let me go!" He yelled.

Altaïr snorted and smirked, delivering a controlled punch to the trapped boys cheek, it was nothing more than a display of dominance. "Be quiet Malik, you know you want this. You wouldn't have followed us if you didn't." He hissed teasisngly.

Malik growled while rubbing the side of his face that had been struck. "You bastard get off me!" He snarled and struggled, yet he barely put any strength into it. Truthfully he did want this, badly. His younger brother Kadar was already naked and waiting in the corner while Altaïr tried to establish his role as alpha.

"Submit you little brat, you know you're mine." Altaïr's smirk grew and he jabbed a knee between Malik's legs, causing him to cry out in pain.

"F-fuck!" He hissed and closed his legs tightly, though deep inside he had enjoyed the rough treatment. God how he wanted this. "I-I yield." He panted in defeat, or was it desire?

Altaïr nodded and crawled off the shorter assassin then grabbed at his clothes and stripped him roughly. In just a few moments, both Al-Sayf brothers were naked and under Altaïr's control.

"Kadar, take this," Altaïr began, handing the youngest one Malik's sash, "tie his hands behind his back, and make it tight." He ordered.

Kadar grinned and nodded then crawled over to his brother.

"Hands in back Malik." He said softly, his timid nature still showing, but fading quickly.

Malik grinned and obeyed feeling his erection grow harder as he was bound and made defensless.

"Now kiss me." Kadar ordered, his innocent smile turning into a dirty grin.

Malik nodded and leaned in close, pressing his lips against his brother's and allowing the younger to dominate. He moaned softly as Kadar pinned him down and shoved his tongue into his mouth, fiercly.

Altaïr smirked as he watched the two share a kiss and moved closer. These two, they were his no one elses. He could control them and love them and use them and no one else would have any say in it. He purred softly as Kadar started to grow rough and Malik's moans became higher and higher. It was amazing to see how much the two changed whenever he had them alone. Malik became so docile and wanton, almost begging to be controled and taken advantage of. Kadar became aggressive, and controlling, his voice became laced with dominance that was once never there and his actions showed just how dirty Kadar's head truly was, yet it was something only the three of them would ever see.

Malik arched and squeaked as Kadar pulled away and grabbed his hair, forcing his head back to bare his neck. The younger smirked and leaned in close but never touched him."You want this brother?" He asked, lightly nipping at the sensitive skin.

Malik gave a shaky breath and swallowed hard, "Yes brother..." he replied lightly.

Kadar's grin fell and he quickly backhanded Malik, drawing a sharp cry from the eldest. Malik blinked in surprise and Altaïr smirked as Kadar did his job.

"What do you call me when we are here?" Kadar hissed harshly, pulling Malik's hair hard.

Malik mewled and grit his teeth, staring up at Kadar in total submission. "Sorry, sir..." he mewed softly.

Kadar grinned and nodded then leaned down to bite at Malik's neck, lapping at the skin and small drops of blood where ever he bit too hard. He teased his brothers nipples with hard tugs and sharp pinches, making Malik writhe is pain and pleasure.

Altaïr smirked and moved closer, sneaking a hand between Kadar's legs while the youngest broke Malik in. Kadar moaned softly as Altaïr stroked him slowly, encouraging him to continue. He used his free hand to tease his own dick and smirked as the brothers became his perfect little partners.

Kadar rolled his hips slowly, trying to feel all of Altaïr's hand, he was waiting so badly for the touching to begin and moaned as Altaïr's now skilled hands brought him closer and closer to the edge. He moved his own hands to Malik's hips, stroking and rubbing the muscles there, but ignoring his aching need. Malik wasn't allowed to be touched and Kadar was happy to torment his brother with a teasing touch near his cock.

Malik whined as Kadar sucked and bit patterns onto his neck and shoulders, he loved the attention he recived from his younger brother and panted lightly and things became more heated. Kadar's hands were soft and firm, and he desperately wanted to feel them on his cock. He knew that he'd never recieve it though, and whined as Kadar crawled off without granting him any relief.

He watched as Kadar and Altaïr began to kiss, stroking each other's dicks and moaning lightly. He whined and lightly rolled his hips, desperate to be touched but loving the torment he was given.

Kadar moaned lightly and turned onto his hands and knees hus face damp with a light sheen of sweat as Altaïr roughly grabbed his hips and spread him. A cry escaped him as Altaïr pressed his tongue against his entrance and moved it around slowly paying close attention to the sensitive skin and flicking it against the tight ring of muscles that begged for Altaïr's tongue.

Malik bit his lip and groaned in distress as he watched Altaïr pleasure Kadar, how he wished he was in his brother's position and not forced to wait and watch.

The air grew heavy with arousal and eventually Kadar cried out and pulled away, too close to cumming. Altaïr grinned and leaned back, beconing the youngest closer.

Kadar smiled and looked back at Malik before taking Altaïr's prick into his mouth. A whine came from Altaïr and he held Kadar down while thrusting into his mouth.

It was too much for Malik and he cried out in frustration while thrusting into the air, his cock ached from the neglect and he wanted to be used, desperately. "Please!" He yelled, "Sir, Master, please!" He begged, watching as the two continued to ignore and tease him.

Altaïr smirked and pushed Kadar away roughly. "Kadar, I think our little pet feels neglected. Shall we show him how much we love him?" He asked.

Kadar looked up and nodded, "Yes master. I'd love to." He replied sweetly.

Malik bit his lip and spread his legs in anticipation. "Please master, sir I need you both!..." he cried in need. Kadar shushed and slapped him before straddling his face while Altaïr settled between his legs.

"Open your mouth." Kadar ordered, Malik happily complied and moaned as his little brother pushed his dick deep into his mouth and throat, setting a nearly unbearable pace straigjt away.

Altaïr watched as Kadar fucked his brother's mouth and smirked, it was his turn now. With a thin layer of spit and a brutal snap of his hips, he was also inside Malik, moaning at the tight heat clentching around his dick.

Malik arched and cried out as Altaïr shoved into him, but the sound was muffled by Kadar's cock and the youngest moaned as the cry vibrated around his dick. "Fuck brother, such a whore." He said harshly, thrusting into his mouth even more forcefully than before.

Altaïr matched Kadar's pace perfectly, and Malik's body shuddered and clentched around him with every move they made, it felt like his body was drawing hus climax from him.

Malik felt Altaïr hit his proastate and took a sharps breath, causeing Kadar to hit his gag reflex. He choked and sputtered, tears leaping to his eyes as a reaction while Kadar growled and shoved at the way in, grabbing his hair and holding him still for several long moments.

"Keep yourself under control." Kadar ordered, slamming into him again after a few minutes, with his dick shoved all the way down Malik's throat, passed.

Altaïr grinned and sped up as well, groping and squeezing Malik's balls but never touching his cock, he could hear Malik whine and Kadar moan in response and laughed lightly. "Kadar, don't let him rest, keep going as hard as you can." He ordered, digging his nails into Malik's hips while he drove into him again and again.

Malik moaned and closed his eyes, it felt so good and he loved losing control to these two. His mouth was sore and ached from the abuse he recieved from Kadar, and his ass burned from Altaïr's large and mostly dry dick, his balls were also endlessly abused by Altaïr's rough hands and he swore that Kadar was going to literally pull his hair out. He couldn't get enough and moaned as the two above him neared their climax.

Kadar was the first to finish. He came with a cry and nearly drowned Malik with his cum, refusing to pull out until Malik somehow choked down the sticky mess with his dick still lodged in his throat.

Altaïr came next, with a snarl and nails driven deep into the tender flesh of Malik's left hip and balls. He slammed inside him and waited for several minutes before finally pulling out, globs of cum leaking out of Malik's abused ass.

Malik gasped and panted for air when the two finally pulled away. His dick was still hard and leaking heavily and he groaned in need.

"Master, sir... please..." he gasped, looking between Kadar and Altaïr who were both now exhausted and spent.

Altaïr turned to Kadar who looked back, unsure of what to do. He smirked and turned to Malik. "We're going to sleep, you can enjoy your hardness alone. If youre still hard when we wake up, then we'll let you cum." He said teasingly, putting his clothes back on while Kadar did the same.

Malik groaned and thrust his hips, "Please!!" He begged, but his brother and Altaïr ignored him and curled up together in the straw that littered the floor.

Malik whined and fisted his hands behind him, gritting his teeth while rolling his hips in a vain attempt to bring relief. Soon the tower was full of soft snoring and Malik's pitiful mewls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash and I don't regret it... >\\\\\\\


	5. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Vergil finish a job, and only make it to the couch.  
> Also while this is still called a drabble dump, its turning into one-shots and stuff. Oh well :3. Also I really love this ship help.

The door to Devil May Cry pushes open, and the brothers trudge in, their feet feeling heavy. Vergil lays on the couch with a heavy sigh and Dante barely makes it past closing the door before falling face first on the ground. Vergil would've laughed if he wasn't just as tired. 

The twins human side was nice, sometimes. Sure it helped with keeping fights as clean as possible in the city, along with making sure as many humans as possible were spared. But while the twins could fight far longer than any human, that half of them still got tired. And that was no help when huge demon hordes attacked where they called home. 

After about a half hour passes, Vergil has fallen asleep, but ends up waking up again to something heavy laying on him. He opens one eye to see that its just his brother. Dante doesn't do anything more, just cuddles as close to his brother as he can, putting his face in the crook of his brother's neck. 

Vergil shifts beneath him and wraps his arms around Dante's waist, feeling his younger twin relax again as he falls asleep again. If Lady or Trish walked in with a job, they'd have to do it themselves. He was enjoying his brother being quiet and the comfort far too much. 

It was time to have a lazy day for once.


End file.
